


Goodnight Stars, Goodnight Air, Goodnight Heroes Everywhere

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Even the Hate Sex is consensual, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hate Sex, JaySteph - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, STAY Server Kinktober Exchange, Smut, Subspace, Sweet Sex (after the hate sex), Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Steph has a bad night and has hate sex with Jason. Then Jason has a bad night and has surprisingly sweet sex with Steph. That's it. That's the story. It has a fluffy ending.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Goodnight Stars, Goodnight Air, Goodnight Heroes Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunBunAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/gifts).



> This is a gift for BunBunAngel for the JaySteph STAY Discord Server 2020 Kinktober Exchange! I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is PWP but I might add a fluffy chapter later because I have some ideas.

The first time they had sex was after Tim told her (ordered her, actually) to stop being Batgirl.

Steph had staggered back, stunned at his words, before regrouping.

"If I never let Batman tell me what to do," she hissed at her former boyfriend, "what the hell makes you think I'm going to let _you_ boss me around?"

"If you come out again as Batgirl, I'll stop you," Tim said flatly, his eyes cold and arrogant and dismissive and controlling, so very controlling.

When had he gotten so bossy? Steph thought to herself. Was it before or after Bruce died? Was it while she was in Africa with Leslie, forced by her parents to leave Gotham behind for a few years after nearly getting killed by Black Mask?

Who the fuck did Tim think he was?

More to the point, who the hell did he think Steph was?

He'd wanted to get back together when her parents had finally let her come home not too many months ago, all grown up at age eighteen and blithely swearing that her vigilante days were behind her (they weren't), but Steph had felt a queasy hesitation in her stomach the day that Tim had tried to kiss her.

"I'm not ready yet," she'd said to him as she turned her lips away from his. "I need some time to get used to my life here in Gotham again."

But today, as Tim's harsh words flew out of his mouth into Batgirl's disbelieving ears, Steph realized that maybe her nausea hadn't been a yellow light at all but a premonition, because there was no way in hell she'd be dating this Tim.

This wasn't the boy she'd once loved - or maybe she was no longer the girl who'd once loved him. Either way, Steph was fuming as she swung off towards the Narrows, cursing Tim out under her breath and growling and wondering with a growing unease if Tim might possibly manage to convince Babs to stop backing Steph's Batgirl, because then Steph would really be in deep shit.

Fuck.

It was dumb luck that Red Hood was beating down some perps in Crime Alley just as Batgirl was passing by, but it was sheer pettiness that made Steph swoop in to help him, landing her punches with more vengeance than normal as she went a few rounds with a baddie while Hood took care of the rest.

She didn't flinch when he shot them all.

Steph did a little more than flinch, however, when Red Hood roughly grabbed her around the waist afterwards and grappled them up to the top of the nearest building.

He set her down on the roof before removing his outer helmet to stare at her and Steph glared right back at him before he had a chance to speak.

"I swear to God, Jason," she began, "if you so much as hint that I don't belong out here fighting alongside you and the other Bats, I will kill you for the second time. With your own damn gun," she growled, advancing on him and shoving him hard in the chest, right on the stupid red bat symbol.

Jason didn't budge, but it looked like he was trying to raise an eyebrow behind his red domino.

"Who got you so riled up?" he drawled down to Steph, who was now right up in his personal space.

"None of your goddamn business," Steph snapped at him.

"Kinda seems like my business when you decide to drop in on my fights, Blondie," Jason said, leaning forward with a little more intimidation as he stared her down from his greater height.

"Oh, fuck you," Steph spat, refusing to cower.

Jason smirked at her.

"If it would help," he said, tipping his mouth lower so his hot breath floated across her lips, "be my guest."

Steph only paused for half a second.

"Well, if you're offering," she shrugged before reaching up a hand and pulling his head down into an aggressive kiss.

Steph was all tongue and teeth and Jason yelped 'fuck' when she bit him too hard but then he bit her back, so she grabbed onto his hair and yanked, and then Jason's hands were rough and bruising on her waist and he was picking her up and slamming her into the wall of the roof access hatch, and Steph was snarling and scratching her fingers through his scalp and clawing at his ears, and Jason was dry humping her as he sucked hickies onto her neck and felt her up and Steph was kicking off her boots and kicking Jason a little bit, too, for good measure, until he undid her pants and stripped them off along with her panties.

"Be a good girl and scream for me," Jason harshly ordered as he scooted forward on his knees and attached his mouth to her pussy.

"Don't tell me what to do," Steph hissed at him as she twisted her fingers into his hair, but then she had to shut up and moan, because Jason's tongue had found her clit and he was eating her out in a frenzy, one hand gripping her thigh so hard that it was going to leave bruises, and Steph wanted it to, because she wanted something to look at later that night when she was home alone fuming over stupid Tim, stupidstupidstupid Tim who thought he could boss her around, and fuck him, because she was screwing his attempted murderer who was really damn good at giving head and she was going to gloat over every single mark that Jason left on her body.

"That's it," Jason leaned back to breathe out smugly when he plunged a gloved finger deep inside of her and Steph couldn't hold back her whimper.

"Shut up," Steph growled, which only prompted Jason to take her advice by spreading her folds open wider and licking long stripes up and down her slit while he pumped his filthily textured finger in and out of her _so good_ hitting every spot she wanted him to, even though she was biting her lip hard to keep from giving him any bragging rights.

"Nuh uh," Jason muttered when Steph tried to start thrusting her hips against him.

He moved his left hand from her leg to her mound and pressed _hard_ , pinning her tight against the wall so she couldn't move, and fuck, Steph had not been aware that pressure there felt quite so good, and another whimper snuck out against her will before she could bottle them up again.

Jason laughed at her against her slick skin and licked a swirling pinwheel onto her clit before nipping at her outer folds and making her buck against his immovable hand.

"You're gonna scream for me whether you want to or not," Jason smirked right before adding a second finger and twisting it inside of her, making her moan against her buttoned up lips.

Steph leaned her head back against the brick wall and closed her eyes and even though her fingernails were still raking tracks along Jason's scalp, they had become an encouragement instead of an aggression, which Steph had the sneaking suspicion that Jason realized.

More muffled moans escaped her mouth as the heat built in her core, and her entire pussy began pulsating with need and want and a growing ache and those _fingers_ , goddamn those fingers were perfect, so fucking perfect, but not enough and a little whine crept out of Steph's throat.

"Something else you need, baby?" Jason purred up at her, looking so damn smug when Steph peeked down at him from under her eyelids that she yanked his head harsh and angry and said, "Figure it out your own damn self, if you're so smart."

Jason's eyes darkened at the challenge and Steph choked on her inhale, because suddenly her pussy felt full and tight and amazing and good God, he must have added at least one, if not two more fingers, and Steph's whines grew louder, because _oh God, it was coming_ and Jason's tongue grew wetter and more insistent and he was shoving on her mound so fucking hard that she could almost feel it against his thrusts inside of her, and everything tightened and tingled and fuck, she was gonna come so hard, and then Jason _bit_ her clit and Steph did scream, loud and long on a drawn out moan as her orgasm hit her so fucking hard that her entire cunt was convulsing and Jason was grinding his hand against her and massaging more and more waves out of her and Steph heard herself sob as her knees shook and she spasmed around Jason's fingers and fuck, she felt so good that she never wanted it to stop.

Steph was shaking when it was over and numbly reaching for Jason's arms to steady herself as he rolled a condom on, and then he was lifting her up and thrusting inside of her and her legs gratefully wrapped around his waist and her arms looped around his neck as he took her hard and rough against the wall, fucking her with a pounding fury that was already building a second climax in her trembling pussy.

"Screamed after all, didn't you?" he breathed into her ear as his balls slapped against her cunt.

Steph would have answered, but her eyes were rolling back in her head and words didn't seem so very important at the moment.

"Aw, you like my cock, baby?" Jason cooed at her with mocking delight. "What's that?" he said. "I couldn't make it out over the moaning."

Steph _was_ moaning, quite loud and she didn't really care, because Jason was damn good at sex and God, she had needed this, she had needed it so fucking bad and his razor-edged teasing was only making it hotter because she wanted someone to hate right now, Steph needed a good hate fuck and God knows she didn't want it with Tim.

"Fuck," she cursed when Jason hit a really good spot and then he was laughing at her, dark and low and mean and predatory and Steph loved it but her g-spot loved it more because it was quivering every time his cock rammed into it and Steph's ankles lost their grip around Jason's waist as she began to shake, but that was ok because he just shoved her up harder against the wall for support as he continued to rail her while her legs flopped bonelessly against his glorious thighs.

"Come on," Jason taunted her. "Show me how much you love this cock," he said, so just to be contrary, Steph tried to keep from coming, biting her lips hard enough to make them bleed.

"Are you holding out on me?" Jason snarled at her, thrusting up into Steph even harder as she groaned against her will.

"You know you can't," he baited her, nipping at her jaw so hard that she cried out, which let him slide his tongue back into her mouth and then he was sucking and kissing her so wet and filthy that Steph began jerking her head to get away from him, because otherwise she was going to come, and damned if she was going to give Jason the satisfaction that easily, but fighting him only made her wave come crashing in faster.

"Yeah, fight it," Jason hissed as Steph began to struggle harder against him, because it felt too fucking good not to, even though he was egging her on.

"That's it, Batgirl," Jason rasped. "Show me you belong out here," he said with a twisted sneer on his lips as he shoved back against her and Steph began pounding on his shoulders and arms with her fists, because why not, he hadn't taken his armor off and dammit she wanted to fight somebody and she wanted him to fight her and she wanted to hurt Tim and she wanted -

Oh, _God,_ she wanted, and Steph was seizing up around Jason's punishing cock and yep, screaming again as she came long and hard around him in dizzying pulses that sucked and squeezed at Jason's spasming cock as he came, too, with a self-satisfied groan of pleasure-mingled-superiority as he rode out what appeared to be a very long orgasm.

Not that Steph was one to talk, seeing as how she was still twitching around him, and all.

"Fuck, yeah," Jason muttered when their mutual shuddering finally stilled.

Steph drew in a deep, raggedy breath as Jason pulled out and let her down.

"Stay out of my fights from now on," Jason said in a steel voice as he tied the condom off and carelessly tossed it aside on the rooftop.

Steph looked up at him from where she was pulling her uniform pants back on.

"I'll stay out of your fights when you stay out of my vagina," she snarked.

Jason scoffed.

"That won't be a problem," he said derisively as he stalked off.

"We'll see…" Steph sweetly called after him, snorting to herself when he was gone.

She stretched out on her back once she was dressed again, looking up at the stars and basking in her afterglow and letting her mind wander in and out of completely ridiculous fantasies about complete asshole vigilantes, and no, she didn't mean Tim.

* * *

A week later, Steph had already showered from patrol (which she was still going on, thankyouverymuchTim) and she was watching a movie in bed with the lights off when she heard the rap on her window.

She raised her eyebrows as she padded over to unlock it.

"Hey," she said, sliding it open while a smile tickled her lips.

"Hey yourself," Red Hood said back, wearing only his domino instead of the helmet. "You feel like a fuck?"

"Sure," Steph said, moving aside to let him in while her stomach squeezed and clenched in a happy dance.

"Thank God," Jason muttered as he climbed through the window.

"Bad night?" Steph asked him, looking him over appraisingly and deciding that he looked like shit.

Not so much physically; Jason didn't appear to be hurt, but he looked tired and pissed and seriously on edge.

"You could say that," Jason grumbled as he peeled his mask off and shrugged out of his jacket. "You mind if I take a shower first?" he asked her. "I'm gross."

"Knock yourself out," Steph said, climbing back into bed and turning the movie off.

Jason grunted his response and finished disarming his multitude of holsters and guns before sitting on the edge of the bed to take his boots off.

"I'll be quick," he said as he stood up and made his way across the room to the bathroom.

"Not the words a woman wants to hear before sex," Steph teasingly called after him.

To her surprise, Jason actually laughed. A real laugh, too, not even mean, and oh, he was coming back over to the bed and crawling over the covers and -

"You're fucking adorable, you know," he said to her right before he kissed her, warm and friendly and kind of sweet in a way that made Steph's insides flutter so strangely.

"I did not know," she said when he pulled back.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to do something about that," Jason growled, reaching out to tweak Steph's nose before stalking off to the shower.

Oh. Well. That was different, Steph thought. Curious.

And… wow, she was wet already. Hm.

Steph had stripped and pulled out the lube and a box of condoms by the time Jason emerged toweled off from the bathroom not five minutes later, his damp skin glistening in the dim light of her bedside lamp.

"Welcome back," Steph said, pushing the covers down as Jason climbed into bed beside her.

"Glad to be back, cutie," Jason said, and Steph got the feeling that he didn't just mean back from the shower.

Jason wasted no time in straddling her, kneeling back on his heels, one massive thigh on either side of her hips while Steph sat propped up by her pillows, leaning against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Jason said, gazing into Steph's eyes admiringly while his hands came up and ghosted backwards across her face, ending up gently tangled in her hair, massaging little circles on her scalp.

"What?" Steph breathed out in wonder, staring up at him.

"You don't know you're beautiful?" Jason gently asked her as he dropped his mouth to press a tender kiss to the corner of Steph's lips.

"I… don't know?" Steph said, feeling more than a little confused by where tonight was going, which surely was the only reason why her heart felt slightly shaky.

Jason hummed against her jawline.

"He should have told you," he mumbled through his trail of soft kisses that were making Steph's tummy flip in floppy ways that the hard-edged Jason Todd really should not have been able to inspire.

"...who?" Steph said, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh as Jason's mouth reached her throat, where it continued its oh so gentle game of feather-light kisses against her skin.

"The Replacement," Jason muttered as he worked his way towards her jugular, "Your baby daddy," he added, and oh, Steph's pussy was clenching and twisting with that one, because her baby daddy should have done a lot of things that he hadn't, and out of Steph's long list of grievances, his failure to tell her that she was beautiful hadn't even occurred to Steph as an item for the list.

Steph felt her head gently lolling back against Jason's still-caressing fingers, and as she exposed more of her throat to him, Jason licked a long swipe against her pulsing jugular before gently clamping on and sucking.

"Oh, God," Steph breathed out so softly that it was nothing more than a fragile exhale, but Jason hummed against her and sucked a little harder, which made Steph twist her thighs together under him and squirm a little bit against the new moisture leaking out of her core.

"So fucking gorgeous," Jason mumbled against her throat before lifting his mouth up and kissing her full on the lips this time; gently, though, undemanding and sensual as he slowly stroked his tongue over and against hers until Steph was kissing him back while a fire sizzled to life in her belly.

She moaned a little bit against him and couldn't help twisting her hips with each lightning bolt that was burning through her clit before it turned into a new burst of rain against her sheets.

"That's it," Jason said softly before catching Steph's top lip gently between his, and Steph didn't mind the way he said it tonight, sexy and encouraging and she found herself drawing in a ragged breath as her thighs clenched a little tighter.

"Good girl," Jason murmured before lapping her tongue up in another kiss. "You getting nice and wet for me, baby?" he asked her as he trailed one hand down from her hair, brushing over Steph's cheek and her shoulder before landing on her breast, cupping it in his warm palm and rubbing gentle caresses over her nipple with a calloused thumb.

"Yeah," Steph mumbled dizzily, beginning to feel like her pussy was on literal fire and wishing that Jason wasn't sitting quite so firmly on top of her because she needed to smother the flames, it was becoming too much, the heat was really starting to burn and she was moving restlessly under him, trying to get some friction to put it out, but Jason was not only in the way, but kissing her again, deep and wet and _so good_ and his hand was massaging her boob and then both hands were and Steph was faintly aware that she was moaning and twisting her chest up into his palms, although it was no longer obvious if she was trying to get away or get more contact, and everything in her head was getting spacy and a little fuzzy and Steph fucking liked it.

"So hot," Jason praised her as she moaned a little louder and Steph felt herself smiling from behind her closed eyes that refused to open because the haziness felt good and Jason didn't seem to mind because he was growling his way down to put his mouth over a breast and - _oh._

" _God_ , Jason, just like that," Steph breathed out as he sucked and licked at her nipple while continuing to squeeze and knead her breast with his hand.

Jason hummed his acknowledgement around his mouthful of boob while Steph let out breathy moans under him and her fingers through his hair weren't angry at all tonight, Steph haphazardly noticed as she played with Jason's locks and cuddled his head into her chest and rubbed his ears.

When she started pressing little kisses into his hair, Jason smiled against her and raised his head up to look at her.

"So good to me," he murmured.

Steph's eyes flew wide open and she stared at him in confusion.

"Not really," she said, feeling like Jason had just up and pitched a curve ball when she'd thought they were in the middle of a synchronized swim meet.

"I'm not," Steph repeated to Jason's soft smile that was kissing its way down her chest, over her tummy, lingering over her mound - oh, that was really nice, actually - and his hands were massaging her hips and sneaking under her ass and Jason was pressing kisses to the top of her legs now that were so gentle that Steph's toes curled in delight.

"Says the woman whose thighs I'm between," Jason finally smirked up at her, but it was sweet instead of snarky, and then he was licking her clit and Steph was clutching at his hair with more energy, but no malice, and damn, Jason had learned her pretty well last week, because Steph was already whimpering and gasping around his tongue.

"God, you make the prettiest sounds," Jason paused to say, taking Steph aback so much so that she bit her lip and shut up in embarrassment when he started licking her again, but Jason reached up to his hair and tugged one of her hands down to his mouth.

"Don't stop," he begged her before kissing her knuckles one by one. "I like it."

"O-kay," Steph breathed out in a shaky voice, wondering just what the hell was happening and where the asshole she'd fucked last week was.

Not that she minded this new version of Jason, but - well - shit, he was eating her out again, with fingers inside her now, and Steph couldn't help but moan and Jason was doing the most _amazing_ things with his tongue, and he was moaning with her and that was really super hot, and then his tongue and fingers were working together and suddenly hit a spot that made Steph scream, "Don't stop!" and then she was coming hard and wet all over him and whimpering as she came down from the torrent of throbbing thunderbolts.

"You're ok, baby," Jason breathed when his face was hovering back over hers and Steph was trying to catch her breath. "I got you," he soothed her as Steph's pussy spasmed through the aftershocks, which weren't nearly enough to satisfy her craving for his cock.

"That sounded like it felt so good," Jason said, watching her with glittering eyes while he rolled a condom on. "Did you like that, sweetheart?" he asked her. "Want me to make you feel good again?"

"Yeah," Steph whispered, not even bothering to try to reign her wispy thoughts in from where they had scattered across the room and were flying in loop-de-loops through the air.

"Come here, babe," Jason crooned, tugging Steph down on the bed until she was lying flat. "I'm gonna take such good care of you," he promised and Steph sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and then Jason was sliding inside of her and God, he felt good.

Wall sex had been super hot, but Jason lying over her and Steph all stretched out relaxed under him was sexy in a different way, one that her pussy highly approved of, going by the way it was already fluttering and creaming for Jason's cock as he rolled his hips up into her in a delicious rhythm that was hitting her g-spot and making her gasp and whimper in his arms.

"Look at you," Jason murmured while he fucked her. "Taking my cock so good, looking hot as hell with it all up inside you."

Steph's whimpers increased in volume and some moans slipped out, as well.

"You like hearing how amazing you are, baby?" Jason asked her as he continued to thrust, grinning darkly when Steph got louder at his words.

"Aw, so good for me, sweetheart," Jason praised her. "Such a good girl, singing for me so pretty. You're gonna look so beautiful coming all over my cock," he said as Steph threw her head back and writhed against him, moaning as electric shockwaves burned through her pussy and wondering desperately why Jason was able to turn her on so much before deciding that it really didn't matter why, as long as he didn't stop.

"So fucking beautiful," Jason grunted out as he began to thrust harder and faster. "Fuck, you feel good," he muttered as he pounded her into the mattress to the chorus of her wailing encouragement. "You like getting fucked by my cock, baby?" he asked her. "You like how good it makes you feel?"

"Yes," Steph panted against his mouth. "Yes, yes -" she chanted, squeezing her arms around Jason tighter and digging her fingers into his back as she chased her orgasm, which was _so close_ but not quite there, and -

"You can do it, baby," Jason whispered. "Come on, sweetheart, come all over my cock like the good girl I know you are -"

And Steph came hard with a cry and a sob as her legs squeezed tight around Jason's waist and she clenched and throbbed against him as the blinding waves of pleasure pounded against her pussy walls and she was quivering and gasping and leaking tears when her arms finally fell loosely from Jason's neck, but his hand was back on her clit and he was - what _was_ he doing - no, she couldn't, she never had -

"Come on, baby," Jason was growling at her. "Give me one more. I know you can," he said more harshly as he ramped up his thrusting and his fingers began to work magic.

"Jason," Steph whimpered against him as impossible streaks of lightning began to shoot from her clit to her core. "I can't, I can't -"

"Yeah, you can, baby," Jason said as he drilled into her at an impossible pace. "Steph Brown can do anything," he said, digging a knuckle into her clit and making her cry out, but it was his words that were making her gush.

"Show me you've got multiples," Jason ordered her as he fucked her hard and fast. "Come on, Blondie, you know you can," he said as he dug in harder, and Steph screamed and scrabbled for something to hold onto - Jason's back was too slippery but she couldn't seem to get her hands to his head - and Jason was saying, "That's it, babe. You've got this, beautiful -" and Steph tipped over the edge and fell screaming into the abyss, spiralling into a pulsating tornado of a second climax but Steph vaguely felt the heel of Jason's hand massaging her hard while his fingers stroked her clit and his other hand was pinching her nipple and he was kissing her - oh, God, he was kissing her - and Steph felt the crash of another orgasm but it was so far away, a beautiful, shiny pulsing beat of pleasure and she was floating in seas and oceans of bliss and riding on the waves and everything was sunny and bright and peaceful and pink and somewhere, way back down on earth, her pussy was still shattering into a million pieces of sharp pleasure and Jason - Jason - - -

"Jason?" Steph mumbled an eternity later, suddenly blinking and wondering how she got in her bed, and where she'd been, and why she felt so fuzzy and good and soft around the edges, and she shivered and oh, that was Jason laying on top of her, and maybe - she guessed - yeah, it was his hand tangled in her hair and stroking her face and oh, those were his eyes looking at her all tender and sweet and - wait - no - why -

"Welcome back," Jason said softly as his thumb continued to rub her cheek.

"Huh?" Steph said, blinking slowly.

"You with me, baby?" Jason said gently.

"Yeah," Steph said, realizing her mouth was dry and she was trembling like she was cold, but Jason was lying warm on top of her and they were under the blankets, tucked into her bed.

"What, um, what…?" Steph managed to get out, blinking some more and looking around the room, feeling a little lost.

"I think you maybe went into subspace," Jason said, continuing to trace soothing patterns on her face. "I've never seen anybody do that before," he said.

"Me, neither," Steph mumbled. "I mean, I've never done it before. Why -" she trailed off, not really sure where she was going with that statement.

"You feel ok?" Jason asked her with a little bit of concern. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water?" Steph asked and Jason nodded.

"Be right back," he said, pressing a surprisingly sweet kiss to her lips before hopping out of bed and leaving the room.

Steph slowly pushed herself up to sitting and rubbed her hands over her arms until she felt her spirit settle more fully into her body again. Jason came back with a glass of ice water and Steph gratefully wrapped her fingers around it and even pressed it to her cheek before swallowing it down.

"Easy, easy," Jason said when she began to chug. "Go slow," he said, climbing back into bed beside her.

"Thank you," Steph mumbled to him when she finished and Jason smiled as he took the glass and set it on her bedside table.

"Of course, babe," he said, but Steph shook her head.

"I mean, not just the water. Thank you for staying," she said and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm never gonna leave you when you're floating away like that, ok?" he said to her very seriously. "Never, babe. I promise."

Steph opened her mouth to respond with an automatic 'ok,' but something Jason just said was - well - that was problematic.

"Um," Steph said, turning her head to look Jason in the eyes, "I can't have sex with you anymore."

Jason's energy, which had been warm and open, froze as quickly as if Mr. Freeze had shot him with his ice gun.

"You can't have sex with me anymore," he repeated in a tight voice.

"I'm sorry," Steph said quietly, looking down.

"Why not?" Jason asked her.

Steph chewed on her lip.

"I'm not going to be able to keep this kind of sex casual," she said softly, to her covers. "I'll fall in love with you and get my heart broken and I don't want to go through that."

"Oh," Jason said, thawing out as rapidly as he'd iced up and actually looking damn pleased. "We don't have to keep it casual if you don't want to," he said easily, smiling as he reached out and ran a couple of fingers down her bare arm.

Steph looked back over at him.

"No…?" she said hesitantly.

"Sure," Jason said. "I'll be your boyfriend if you want me to."

Steph gave him a funny look.

"A real boyfriend?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jason said, now the one to look confused. "There's more than one kind?"

"Well," Steph said, "I would want the kind that gives me his phone number and address and a key to his apartment and doesn't cheat on me and won't freak out and leave when I inevitably fall in love with him, which I will if we keep doing this."

"Ok," Jason said, still looking kind of puzzled. "I mean… that's all fine?" he said, frowning a little bit.

Steph looked at him.

"Even if you don't fall in love with me back?" she said. "Because if we do this and you decide to leave because I'm in love one day and you're not, I'm going to be really pissed off, because I would rather just call the whole thing off right now and not get hurt like that."

"I won't leave," Jason said gently, reaching a hand up to cup Steph's cheek. "And I'm pretty sure I'll fall in love with you, too, Blondie," he said, leaning in to give her a soft kiss, "but even if I don't, if I'm nice to you and I don't cheat and the sex is good, what's the difference?"

"It might make a difference to you eventually," Steph said.

"Babe," Jason said to her, "you're hot as hell, you know who I am under the mask, and the sex is freaking awesome. That's more than I have any right to hope for in this line of work," he said. "I'm happy just to have a steady sex partner, honestly. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Steph mumbled, not really liking the little pang in her heart.

"Hey," Jason said more firmly, grabbing her chin with his fingers. "You really think I'm gonna be able to resist falling in love with you, Blondie?" he teased her. "Especially if you put your mind to it? Come on, now," he said with a smirk. "Steph Brown can do anything."

"Even make Red Hood fall in love?" Steph said somewhat skeptically.

"I wouldn't bet against you," Jason grinned. "But are you gonna be ok if I don't?" he asked her more seriously. "I think that's the bigger question."

Steph sighed.

"I don't know," she mumbled, fingering the edge of her blanket. "I loved Tim and he loved me back, and look where that ended up," she said miserably.

"Did you just break up with him that day last week?" Jason asked her. "When you came to fuck me?"

"Hey, I didn't come to fuck you specifically," Steph pouted. "I was on my way home and you were there and it was your idea, anyway," she said, nudging his side with her elbow.

"So it was," Jason grinned. "Doesn't answer my question."

"Me and Tim haven't been together since I was sixteen," Steph said. "We never started dating again when I got back from Africa. He wanted to, but…"

Jason grunted.

"But your common sense kicked in?" he asked her.

Steph looked at him.

"What's that mean?" she said.

Jason sighed.

"Look, I don't hate him as much as you might think I do, but I'm gonna tell you straight out - your ex is broken. First you left, then his parents died, and then Superboy died, and that fucked him right up. He might have pulled through the other three, but when Conner bit it -"

Jason broke off.

"They were that close?" Steph frowned. "I knew they were teammates, but -"

"You were his best friend and then you were gone," Jason said. "Conner filled the gap. And maybe a little more," Jason muttered under his breath, causing Steph's eyebrows to shoot up.

"They dated?" she said.

"I don't know about all that," Jason said, shrugging, "but Timmy ain't right anymore, Blondie. You dodged a bullet not taking him back."

"Oh," Steph said, looking thoughtful.

"So what'd he do?" Jason said, playfully elbowing her. "I know it was him."

"Yeah," Steph sighed. "He got mad because I almost got hurt in a fight and he told me I wasn’t allowed to be Batgirl anymore and that he'd stop me if I tried. Which he hasn't, by the way," she added with a little smirk.

"Did you tattle to Mommy Oracle?" Jason grinned at her.

"Of course not," Steph said very self-righteously. "I tattled to Daddy Dick."

Jason busted out laughing.

"No way," he said.

"Yes way," Steph said. "I was worried Babs would take Tim's side," she admitted.

Jason grunted.

"Who's been training you since Cass left?" he asked her. "Babs?"

"A little bit," Steph said, furrowing her brow at the change of subject. "But even though she can still kick ass from her chair, sparring with her only helps so much. Most people I go up against won't be using escrima sticks from a wheelchair," she said glumly.

"Yeah," Jason said. "About that. As your brand new boyfriend -"

"Is that what you are, now?" Steph interrupted, raising her eyebrows.

"Aren't I?" Jason said in confusion. "Didn't we just establish that?"

"Not quite," Steph said. "You distracted me."

"Maybe that was my plan," Jason grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Can we finish resolving that now?" he asked her. "Pretty please? Make me your boyfriend?" he pleaded, batting his eyelashes for extra effect.

"Ok, fine," Steph sighed, because Jason was awfully cute when he wanted to be, and, well, sitting here talking with him in bed after flat-out phenomenal sex was surprisingly nice, and Steph had a sneaking suspicion that Jason's odds on him catching feelings for her were, in fact, in her favor.

"Boyfriend?" Jason beamed at her.

"Boyfriend," Steph agreed right before he grabbed her face and kissed her hard and long and possessive and oh, way sexier than she was expecting.

"Hi, girlfriend," Jason said when he let her go.

"You don't need to go out of your way to make me fall in love with you, ya know," Steph grumbled, but it was with a smile on her lips.

"Is that right?" Jason smirked, nudging her nose with his.

"Stop!" Steph laughed, beginning to get embarrassed.

"Mm, I like that blush," Jason murmured in her ear.

"Jason!" Steph shrieked, covering her face with her hands as she laughed and turned even redder. "Stop flirting with me. Go back to talking about training."

"You want your _boyfriend_ to stop flirting with you…?" Jason said in mock disbelief.

"I want _Red Hood_ to finish what he was saying to me about my training," Steph said firmly.

"Well, _Red Hood_ ," Jason said back to her, "was saying that your _boyfriend_ was going to start training you for an hour a day from now on."

"Oh," Steph said in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Jason said back. "I'm worried about you, Blondie," he said. "You would've been all right if Cass had stuck around longer to train you, but Pops didn't give you a fair shake as Robin -"

"Oh," Steph said a lot more quietly.

"Yeah," Jason said, looking at her sympathetically, "and you hadn't trained any as Spoiler, right?" he asked her.

"A little off and on with Cass," Steph said. "Not much."

"Yeah," Jason said again. "You need some more skills out there, babe," he said. "I kind of don't blame the Replacement for being concerned, but he should've offered to teach you instead of trying to clip your wings."

Steph swallowed.

"Well, nobody was expecting Cass to leave after B…"

"I know," Jason said grimly, his jaw tightening.

"I thought she'd stay," Steph said softly.

"She'll be back," Jason reassured Steph after a minute and a thorough throat-clearing. "She just needs some time. She was closer to the old man than any of us, I think."

"But in the meantime," he said, forcing some extra brightness into his voice, "your super duper new boyfriend is going to teach you how to kick more ass."

"I'm ok with that," Steph smiled at him.

"Good," Jason smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her.

Steph sighed into it and Jason groaned.

"Babe, you keep making sweet noises like that and I'm gonna want to fuck you again."

"Well, I might be ok with that, too," Steph grinned as she stretched her arms out over her head, "in the morning."

She looked at Jason. He beamed back.

"For your information," he said as he scooted over closer to her, "I was already planning to exercise my boyfriend rights to spend the night and spoon you."

"Oh, you were?" Steph smiled up at him.

"I was," Jason said, leaning over her to turn out the bedside light.

"C'mere, sexy," he said, laying back down and tugging Steph into his side.

"I could get used to this," Steph mumbled as she snuggled closer into his big spoon.

"You will," Jason promised. "I'll make sure of it."

"Ok, boyfriend," Steph said sleepily, the smile on her face growing as Jason's arm squeezed tighter over her stomach.

"Ok, girlfriend," Jason whispered back before pressing one last kiss to Steph's neck.

It was funny what great things being pissed off and angry could lead to, Jason thought as he drifted off to sleep, but he was still going to kill Joey Falcone tomorrow for selling drugs to kids. It would be nice to come home and fuck Steph afterwards, though, Jason thought peacefully. He could totally get used to having a girlfriend - especially when she was Steph.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough cough cough* hope you all liked it! ;) 
> 
> I might continue it later with some extra plot and fluff. 
> 
> If you'd like to join us on the JaySteph Discord Server, it's called STAY (for Steph and Jay) and you can request a link to join on Tumblr via @dn-ky who is the mod. Also check out @fyeahjaysteph on Tumblr for fic recs, fanart, monthly challenges, and incorrect quotes. We love our JaySteph and hope you will, too!
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> I have tons more JaySteph fics; I hope you’ll check them out ❤️💜
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
